


Burning within my heart and mind

by RedMoon2000, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Manip, Role Reversal AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon2000/pseuds/RedMoon2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	Burning within my heart and mind

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/6e/fSG0QDML_o.jpg)

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/51/Gv406Uc0_o.jpg)

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/44/89qfsDd1_o.jpg)

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/83/x2edHpv9_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
